


You've Got Mail (the music)

by Shinhia



Series: Handwritten [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Correspondence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Music, Other, Pen Pals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the playlist to <b><span class="u">You've Got Mail</span></b> chapter by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail (the music)

**Author's Note:**

> **Finally The Music is here, enjoy my darlings, have a good time in music reliving Stiles and Derek's journey song by song, chapter by chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> (Rewriting of the story is next).  
> 

 

 

_**(cover ma by TheShiWolf "me")** _

[You've Got Mail (the music)](http://8tracks.com/theshiwolf/you-ve-got-mail)

 

 **#1.** Heart's A Mess – Gotye **[6:06]**.

 **#2.** Human – Great Northern **[4:29]**.

 **#3.** Delicate – Damien Rice **[5:12].**

 **#4.** Black Flies – Ben Howard **[6:22]**.

 **#5.** These Waters – Ben Howard **[4:08]**.

 **#6.** Weightless – Black Lab **[5:38]**.

 **#7.** What If – Five For Fighting **[3:25]**.

 **#8.** La Superbe – Benjamin Biolay **[6:17]**.

 **#9.** Amen Omen – Ben Harper **[5:51]**.

 **#10.** Open Hands – Ingrid Michaelson **[4:06]**.

 **#11.** Wasting My Young Years – London Grammar **[3:24]**.

 **#12.** Let Her Go – Passenger **[4:27]**.

 **#13.** Lies (acoustic version) – Marina and The Diamonds **[4:06]**.

 **#14.** Above The Clouds Of Pompeii **–** Bear's Den **[4:39].**

 **#15.** Strong – London Grammar **[4:36]**.

 **#16.** Drop Everything – Barcelona **[4:32]**.

 **#17.** Fall In Love – Barcelona **[4:26]**.

 **#18.** Battle Scars – Lupe Fiasco (Ft. Guy Sebastian) **[4:10]**.

 **#19.** No Love – August Alsina (Ft. Nicky Minaj) **[4:34]**.

 **#20.** You're Enough – Sleeperstar   **[3:00]**.

 **#21.** Save My Heart **–** Jason Reeves **[3:45].**

 **#22.** The Wolves – Ben Howard **[5:09].**

 **#23.** 6am – Fitz and The Tantrums **[4:30].**

 **#24.** Falling In Love Again – Kill Paris **[3:06].**

 **#25.** Stay Awhile – Ryan Star **[3:39].**

 **#26.** Say – John Mayer **[3:49].**

 **#27.** Certain Things – James Arthur **[3:54].**

 **#28.** Better – Boyzone **[3:38].**

 **#29.** What's Left of Me – Nick Lachey **[4:06].**

 **#30.** Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran **[4:42].**

 **#31.** Somebody that I Used To Know – Gotye (ft. Kimbra) **[4:04].**

 **#32.** All Of Me – John Legend **[4:30].**

 **#33.** Bones – Josh Record **[4:50].**

 **#34.** Talk Is Cheap – Chet Faker **[3:39].**

 **#35.** River Full Of Liquor – Leon Else **[4:57].**

 **#36.** Promise – Ciara **[4:27].**

 **#37.** Do It To Me One More Time – Lionel Ritchie **[6:03].**

 **#38.** 18 Years – Daughtry **[4:52].**

 

**BONUS SONG: _LETTERS FROM THE SKY - CIVIL TWILIGHT [4:35]_**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Any thoughts?**   
>  **xoxo**


End file.
